Antara Aku, Kamu, dan OSIS
by glexiaresh
Summary: ( ONESHOT ) Bagaimanakah kisah kedua sejoli yang terkenal sangat menggemaskan bagi khalayak banyak melihat jalinan kasih keduanya, tiba-tiba harus kandas ditengah jalan hanya karena jabatan Ketua OSIS yang dicita-citakan oleh sang kekasih berada didepan matanya? — KAIHUN; slight!CHANBAEK; gs!Sehun indonesia!au; dldr.


Kim Jongin – Oh Sehun

KaiHun

 **girl**!Sehun; drama romcom ( _might_ _fail_ ); highschool!au; Indonesia!au; bahasa informal &semi-formal, ooc, typo(s)

 **warn:**

 _fluffiness, some broken heart scene, feminine!sehun, 6,2k+ words,_ _ **un-beta-ed**_ _._

 _._

 _©2015, pewdiepoo._

.

{ a/n: maaf, daipu teramat gatahan buat bikin fic ini pas dengerin suara Jongin di love me right terus adegan pangku-pangkuan dia sama Sehun terlalu bikin daipu gamon sama part itu sampai sekarang hahaha=)) So, this is my special gifts for y'all kaihun's babies. Enjoy! _Btw, jangan langsung close tab, ya kalau udah selesai baca! Liat p.s aku dibawah : ' ) Thank chu!_ }

.

Suasana kantin sekolah ketika jam-jam seperti ini sedang ramai-ramainya. Istrihat pergantian jam mata pelajaran memang marak dijadikan waktu yang tepat untuk menyerbu kantin bersama teman, ataupun kekasih. Seperti salah satunya yang memanfaatkan waktu ini adalah, Jongin, pemegang gelar cowok terganteng urutan ke tiga disekolahnya yang tengah menggandeng kekasih cantiknya dengan mesra melewati meja-meja kantin, mengundang kasak-kusuk dari para siswa dan siswi lain.

" _Anjir itu orang berdua kenapa makin lengket aja, heran aing!"_

" _Ah gila Sehun betah banget sama cowo urakan macem Jongin, sih? Kenapa! Mending sama gua."_

" _Yaelah gantengan Jongin kemana-mana lah dibanding elu."_

" _Anjir kapan putusnya sih. Kan si Jongin jadi cowo gaada romantis-romantisnya."_

" _Yee, iri aja lo sama Sehun. Gak romantis mah gak ngaruh yang penting ganteng!"_

" _Coba kalo lo yang ditembak Jongin, lo pasti mau juga kan, heleh sok dihina-hina gitu."_

Dan masih banyak lagi bisikkan demi bisikkan mau yang negatif maupun yang positif mengudara sampai ke telinga Jongin maupun Sehun. Jongin dan Sehun sudah sama-sama kenyang dan sama-sama kebal mendengar kontroversi yang diciptakan oleh teman-teman mereka.

Jongin mempersilahkan Sehun untuk duduk di salah satu meja kantin sekolah mereka yang kosong.

"Kamu mau makan apa, Hun?" Tanya Jongin setelah Sehun duduk.

"Apa, ya? Samain ajalah sama pesenan kamu." Ujar Sehun dengan senyum manis yang tak bosan-bosannya untuk dilihat oleh indera penglihat milik Jongin.

"Oke, _your majesty_. _Wait a minutes_ , _okay_?" Sehun mengangguk lucu, membuat Jongin gemas dan melampiaskan kegemasannya dengan mengusak-usak rambut di puncak kepala Sehun. Sontak hal tersebut mendapatkan jeritan-jeritan komentar tertahan seperti,

" _Awwww, lucu banget fix gemes!"_

" _Anjrit Sehun gemes banget gua boleh bawa pulang gaaak?!"_

" _Kalo lo siap ditebas sama Jongin sih, gapapa bro."_

" _Ihhhh envy deh sama Sehun!"_

" _Yaampun otp-ku mesranyaaa uhh gemes deh!"_

Dan masih banyak lainnya _squealing-squealing_ gemas dari penjuru kantin yang menyaksikan agedan menggemaskan tersebut. Bagaimana seorang Kim Jongin yang urakan, masa bodoh, misterius, dan kadang terlalu dingin, bisa terlihat seratus delapan puluh derajat bertolak belakang ketika sedang bersama seorang Oh Sehun, gadis cantik yang tak begitu banyak berbicara namun mampu melumpuhkan puluhan orang dengan satu senyuman manisnya.

Tak lama berselang, Jongin kembali dengan sebuah nampan berisikan dua buah piring nasi goreng yang penuh dengan taburan udang dan cumi serta dua buah gelas yang berisikan jus tomat dan es jeruk.

"Nasi goreng gapapa, ya, Sayang? Soalnya kamu tadi pagi gak sarapan, kan?" Jongin menyodorkan sepiring nasi goreng _seafood_ ke hadapan Sehun yang tengah melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja dengan rapih. Mengiyakan semua ucapan Jongin dengan anggukan-anggukan kepala dan jangan lupakan senyumnya yang membuat Jongin hampir buta dengan dunia disekitar mereka!

"Iya, gapapa. Perhatian juga ya, kamu? Tau darimana kalo aku gak sarapan tadi pagi, hm?" senyum manis Sehun berubah menjadi senyum jahil dalam sepersekian detik yang kemudian disambut dengan seringai nakal dari Jongin

"Iyalah. Kamu gak tau, ya? Mata-mata aku banyak, lho. Makanya kamu jangan macem-macem atau punya niat buat coba-coba ngebandel!" Jongin mendorong dahi Sehun dengan ujung jari telunjuknya dengan senyum jahil bercampur gemasnya terpatri dipahatan wajah tanpa goresan cacat ciptaan Tuhan itu.

"Ihh!" Sehun memukul tangan Jongin dengan sendok ditangannya, "Kamu mah ah, masa kepala aku di toyor-toyor seenak jidat kamu aja, sih!" Niatnya ngomelin pacar, tapi malah diketawain sama pacarnya.

"Iya deh, maaf. Tapi inget, ya, Hun! Jangan coba-coba bandel, aku punya banyak mata-mata buat ngintai kamu." Ucap Jongin sekali lagi. Sehun hanya melirik judes kearah Jongin, "Iya-iya! Dasar psikopat!"

"Enak aja psikopat!" seru Jongin tak terima. Jongin bangun dari duduknya dan beralih duduk disamping Sehun, "Mau ngapain kamu?! Sana-sana! Ihhh balik lagi sana!" usir Sehun.

"Aku bukan psikopat tau! Aku cuma sayang sama kamu kebangetan doing kok! Hap!" Jongin memulai aksi menggelitiki pinggang Sehun yang mendapatkan suara tawa yang bercampur antara kegelian dan ketidak sanggupan dari Sehun.

"Ahahaha-ah-ahh Jongin…..Hahahaha-hah-haah-ahhh udah!"

"Ada syaratnya kalo mau aku lepasin!"

"Ahaha-a-apa haha-hah-hah"

"Cium dulu!"

"GAK!" teriak Sehun langsung.

"Yaudah, gak bakal aku lepasin."

"HAH-HAHA-IHH-HAHA JAHAT!"

"Biarin aja, nih rasain ahahahaha"

" _ **EKHEM!**_ "

Tap.

Jongin menghentikan acara mengelitiki Sehun ketika suara dehaman itu menginterupsi keduanya.

"Oh, Chanyeol." Gumam Jongin begitu ia mendapati sosok jangkung berbalut kemeja sekolah dan celana yang senada seperti miliknya dibelakang bahu Sehun yang tengah memasang senyum sejuta watt nya. Oh jangan lupakan gadis beryeliner yang berdiri disamping pria yang ia panggil Chanyeol itu, Jongin harus bersiap menyumpal telinganya sebelum gadis itu—

"SEHUNNIE!"

Ya, teriak. Jongin sedikit risih dengan suara kekasih sahabatnya yang teramat menggelegar itu.

"Asik-asikkan aja lo berdua disini. Gak ngajak-ngajak lagi!"

"Males. Cewe lo berisik, sih." Gumam Jongin dibawah sadarnya menanggapi perkataan Chanyeol.

"HEH ITEM! APA LO BILANG!?" Baekhyun yang ternyata mendengar gumaman Jongin langsung tancap gas untuk memaki Jongin. Sehun yang melihat bahwa kekasih nya dalam bahaya, langsung menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk menyuruhnya duduk kembali.

"Baekhyun… udah, ya? Kamu tau, kan, Jongin itu suka bercanda walaupun kadang yang dibercandain juga gak ada lucunya."

"Untung lo pacarnya sahabat gue yang cantik jelita ini!" lirikan maha bengis ala tante-tante jahat di sinetron milik Baekhyun pun didapatkan oleh Jongin.

"Udah, Baek. Lagian, aku masih sayang sama Jongin, Baek. Kalo kamu perang sama Jongin, udah pasti dia kalah."

"Mana mungkin Jongin kalah sama Baekhyun! Jongin kan bisa taekwondo. Paling sekali pelintir juga Baekhyun langsung jadi sop daging." Tambah Chanyeol yang malah memancing emosi Baekhyun.

"ANJIR PARK CHANYEOL, MATI LO!" Jongin memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

 _Yatuhan, salah apa Jongin harus berdekatan dengan gadis jadi-jadian seperti Baekhyun ini._

"Jongin kalah sebelum mulai, Baek. Dia stress denger suara kamu…" polosnya Sehun.

"BAHAHAHAHAHA TUH, YANG! KAMU DI _TROLL_ SAMA SEHUN! MAKANYA, YANG, BERUBAH APA BERUBAH AHAHAHA TEMENAN SAMA SEHUN KOK FEMINIM NYA GAK NULAR!" _Thanks to Sehun_ , dalam hati Chanyeol berucap. Dengan begitu, ia bisa sekalian menyuarakan isi hatinya yang ia pendam dalam-dalam selama ini dalam keadaan main-main tapi menusuk.

"Jahat kalian mah sekongkol mau bikin gue ngerasa gagal jadi perempuan…." Lirih Baekhyun dengan suara yang dibuat-buat menyedihkan.

"Ah udah, ah! Baekhyun ayo, katanya mau ke perpustakaan! Oh ya, sebenernya gue kesini cuma mau bilang ke elo, Jongin! Jangan lupa ya, entar pulang sekolah, ke rumah gue! Bikin maket! Deadline empat hari lagi nih. Kita baru selesaiin desainnya doang, eksekusinya belom."

" _Kita_? Gue doang kali." Koreksi Jongin, sindir ganas.

"Hehehe canda, baper amat nih calon arsitek. Oke gue cabut ya! Dah!" dengan begitu, Chanyeol menyeret Baekhyun keluar dari kantin menuju perpustakaan. Sepeninggalan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Jongin dan Sehun mulai melahap makanan mereka yang sudah didiami cukup lama karena kedatangan dua makhluk berisik tadi.

Ditengah-tengah kunyahannya, Jongin memulai percakapan kembali dengan Sehun. "Kamu betah temenan sama Baekhyun, ya? Hebat, udah berapa lama?"

"Eum, dari SD kelas tiga. Heran, ya? Dulu dia tuh satu-satunya anak cewek yang mau main sama cewek kuper kayak aku, tau. Baekhyun jasanya banyak buat aku. Kenal sama kamu aja, gara-gara dia, kan. Hehehehe," jelas Sehun. Jongin mengangguk-angguk paham. Ya, Sehun bukanlah tipe gadis ekstrovert, Sehun cenderung menyendiri ketika ia merasa berkumpul dengan orang banyak malah membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Setelah itu, tak ada pembicaraan yang berlangsung diantara keduanya. Baik Jongin dan Sehun segera menyelesaikan makan siang mereka dan setelahnya Jongin mengantar Sehun untuk pulang ke apartementnya sebelum ia meluncur ke rumah Chanyeol untuk mengejar tugas akhir semester duanya.

.

Hujan deras mengguyur seluruh tubuh Jongin ketika laki-laki itu sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang tahu bahwa Jongin sangat tidak tahan dengan suhu dingin, langsung memboyong pemuda berbibir sintal itu masuk ke kamar mandi ketika pintu rumah nya diketuk dan memaksanya untuk mengeramasi kepala agar tidak masuk angin. Ayolah, Chanyeol lebih memilih dimarahi bahkan dibentak-bentak oleh Baekhyun dengan _volume full_ ketimbang harus menerima punggung dingin milik Sehun apabila gadis albino itu mendapati kekasih hatinya terjangkit virus influenza hanya karena Chanyeol yang memaksa Jongin untuk datang ketika hujan tengah deras-derasnya demi tugas akhir semester mereka yang sebenarnya bisa saja dikerjakan sendiri oleh Chanyeol.

"Eh, Jong," Chanyeol yang sedang berkutat dengan selembar duplex untuk bahan maket mereka, beralih untuk membuka pembicaraan dengan sahabat karibnya yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk itu.

"Apa?" Tanya Jongin acuh tak acuh.

"Lo...udah tau?" Tanya Chanyeol tak yakin. Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, "Tau apaan?"

"Itu gossip anak-anak yang bilang kalo si Mino nunjuk lo jadi salah satu bakal calon ketua OSIS?"

"Iya, apa? Gue gak tau apa-apa." Jongin mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli.

"Iya serius!" Chanyeol mengabaikan karton duplex ditangannya dan memilih untuk membicarakan topik ini. "Masa lo gak tau sih! Makanya kuping tuh jangan ditutup mulu sama suaranya Sehun!"

"Sehun tau itu gossip?" Jongin memicingkan alisnya.

Chanyeol memghela nafas pelan, "YA PASTI TAU LAH, BEGE!" emosi juga lama-lama sama Jongin kalo diajak ngomong muter-muter terus. "Sehun kan sekretaris umumnya OSIS, salah satu jabatan inti OSIS. Pasti dia tau lah. Logikanya gitu aja sih." Seru Chanyeol menggebu-gebu.

"Oh iya. Tapi, Sehun gak ngomong apa-apa sama gue."

Lagi, Chanyeol membuang nafasnya kasar. "Lo bego apa gimana, sih, Jong? Ya jelas, lah! Dia gamau lo sampe sibuk di OSIS! Lo gak sibuk di OSIS aja, waktu dia sama lo, jarang banget, kan? Tiap minggu pun lo berdua belom tentu jalan." Jongin hanya memandangi Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah berkata, ' _Iya terus? Masalahnya, apa?'_

Chanyeol yang mengeerti arti tatapan itu langsung saja menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannhya dengan lelah.

"Jongin, Sehun itu tau lo punya ambisi buat jadi ketua OSIS, walaupun lo gak pernah nunjukkin itu terang-terangan. Jelas dia tau ambisi lo itu. Dia cukup jeli dan lo cukup mudah buat dibaca sama dia." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Oh gitu? Cewek ribet, ya. Sehun yang kalem gitu aja ternyata seruwet itu, kok lo betah sama Baekhyun yang gue yakin jauh seribu persen lebih ruwet dari Sehun?"

"Ya, karena gue sayang sama dia, lah."

Jongin bergeming di tempatnya. Pikirannya jauh melayang membayangkan bagaimana jika apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol perihal bakal calon ketua OSIS periode tahun depan. Ya, memang ia berambisi menjadi seorang calon ketua OSIS, tetapi itu dulu sebelum ia tahu bahwa dirinya dilirik oleh Luhan, ketua tim futsalnya untuk menggantikan lelaki berdarah _Chinese_ itu ketika ia lengser di masa kepengurusan periode depan.

"Oh iya, terus gue denger-denger, Luhan ngelirik lo buat jadi _leader_ tim futsal tahun depan, ye? Gila gila, _so proud of you man_! Pesen gue mah cuman satu, pertimbangin baik-baik. Jangan sampe ngelepasin yang _worth it_ buat lo pertahanin."

Fikiran Jongin langsung berkecamuk hebat. Semua omongan Chanyeol berhasil membuatnya _down_ seketika, memikirkan ketika semua kemungkin-kemungkinan itu benar terjadi di kemudian hari.

 _Sial, sejak kapan dugaan-dugaan Chanyeol jadi mengerikan seperti ini!? Argh!_

.

Tiga bulan berlalu dan akhir semester dua pun semakin dekat. Semua nya terasa begitu memusingkan untuk Jongin. Entah Tuhan sedang mendera dirinya sebuah ujian atau takdir yang mempermainkannya. Bayangkan, dalam waktu kurang lebih tiga bulan, ia sudah membuang-buang puluhan kesempatan yang mungkin saja tidak datang dua kali dalam hidupnya hanya karena tiga perihal masalah yang memenuhi benaknya.

Pertama, dirinya menang dalam voting umum untuk menjadi salah satu kandidat calon ketua OSIS untuk periode semester tiga sampai semester empat bersama empat kandidat lainnya.

Kedua, dirinya pula yang harus menyelesaikan _perebutan kandindat ahli waris jabatan_ antara Song Mino, sang ketua organisasi 'elit' pemegang cap eksklusif seantero sekolah yang disegani oleh kebanyakan murid dan Xi Luhan, si ketua tim futsal yang banyak digandrungi oleh siswi-siswi disekolah mereka.

Dan yang ketiga, Sehun, kekasihnya yang tidak banyak bicara dan begitu manis itu, perlahan-lahan menunjukkan sifat aslinya yang berhasil membuat otak Jongin bekerja semakin tak keruan dibuatnya selama tiga bulan terakhir. Dan semuanya bermula sejak kejadian dua bulan lalu, kala Jongin menghela nafas nya dengan sangat lelah ketika disuguhi pemandangan sang kekasih hati yang tengah terlibat adu mulut dengan salah satu teman sekelas Sehun yang Jongin ketahui bernama Mihee.

Mulai dari saat itu, semua sifat asli Sehun keluar. Sehun yang sangat manja menjurus ke menyebalkan, Sehun yang cerewet, Sehun yang _overprotective_ , Sehun yang mudah sekali cemburu, Sehun yang meneror pesan singkatnya dengan dua puluh lima pesan masuk dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam, dan masih banyak Sehun dengan puluhan tingkah menyebalkan lainnya.

Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia lelah. Ia pusing memikirkan semua keadaan saat ini. Ia bingung apa yang akan ia sampaikan dalam debat calon ketua OSIS pada minggu depan. Dan seakan tidak cukup dengan segala pemikiran yang berkecamuk dalam otaknya, ia masih harus berhadapan dengan Sehun dalam versi menyebalkan seperti ini.

"Jongin…. Besok pulang sekolah, jalan yuk?" ujar Sehun seraya bergelayut manja dilengan bisep milik Jongin.

"Gak bisa." Jawab Jongin cepat dan dingin. "Yah kenapa?! Kan kamu pernah janji sama aku! Kamu bilang kamu mau " Jongin memejamkan matanya erat-erat ketika suara cempreng Sehun langsung menghantam gendang telinga nya.

"BERISIK BANGET SIH KAMU!"

 _Brak_!

Krik~ Krik~

Sehun menatap Jongin yang baru saja membentaknya dan membanting gelas keatas meja dengan pandangan bercampur antara kaget, tak percaya dan takut. Begitupun dengan semua yang berada di kantin. Mereka menatap terkejut kearah Jongin yang baru saja membentak Sehun untuk pertama kalinya dan dihadapan umum pula. Sehun beringsut ketakutan ketika mata elang Jongin menyorotkan amarah kepada manik secokelat lelehan karamel miliknya. Ya, Sehun takut melihat Jongin yang saat ini.

"Bisa gak kamu diem semenit aja!? Kamu kok makin kesini makin rese aja sih! Aku tuh lagi pusing, Sehun! Aku capek! Kamu bukannya nenangin aku atau apa kek yang bisa ngeringanin pikiran aku, malah nambah-nambahin kepala aku makin mumet aja!" Sehun menunduk hebat ketika Jongin kembali membentaknya. Ia ingin menangis saja rasanya.

"Heran sih ya, jadi pacar gak ada manfaatnya banget makin hari."

 _BANG_!

Hancur sudah hati Sehun. Kalimat Jongin barusan seakan menjadi pengaktivasi luncuran air mata Sehun secara otomatis. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, menyembunyikan air matanya yang mengalir deras. Bahu Sehun yang turun-naik tak beraturan, mengundang perasaan bersalah dalam hati Jongin. Tapi emosi Jongin yang sudah tak terbendung membutakan perasaan bersalah itu dengan melangkahnya kedua kaki Jongin menjauhi Sehun yang tengah bergetar hebat akibat tangisnya.

" _Anjir anjir! Demi apa! Yaampun Jongin jahat banget sama Sehun!"_

" _Gila, Jongin! Dia marah gak mikir-mikir dulu apa kali!? Masa Sehun digituin depan orang banyak gini!"_

" _Brengsek juga Jongin jadi cowok. Kalo sampe ketauan sama abangnya Sehun, mampus lo, nyet sama Joohyuk."_

Beberapa siswi yang merasa iba pada Sehun dan tidak terima karena sesama kaum hawa dibegitukan oleh pemuda semacam Jongin, mendatangi Sehun untuk sekedar menawari bahu untuk ditempat menangis.

 _If you were know, Jongin. I do all the things because I want you to know how much you do love me and how much I do afraid to lose you._

.

Tiga hari berlalu semenjak kejadian di kantin, Jongin tidak mendapatkan kabar apapun dari Sehun. Dan Jongin pun tak ada niatan untuk menghubungi Sehun duluan. Jongin rasa, ada bagusnya kalau Sehun tidak merecoki dirinya untuk beberapa hari ini. Dan semenjak kejadian itu pula, para murid yang tiap kali berpapasan dengan Jongin, rasanya ingin menguliti Jongin hidup-hidup. Terutama Baekhyun. Saat ia mengetahui apa yang dialami Sehun tiga hari lalu, ingin rasanya ia mencekik Jongin sesegera mungkin. Tapi Chanyeol berhasil meredam emosi Baekhyun yang membuncah itu.

Seisi kelas langsung hening dan memandang terkejut kearah Sehun yang tengah melangkah masuk kedalam kelas mereka. Bagaimana tidak? Kalau boleh dikatakan, keadaan Sehun saat ini sebenarnya sangat tidak enak dipandang mata. Dengan mata sembab dan serba acak-acakkan dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki membuat Sehun terlihat seperti korban bencana alam.

"Sehun…" panggil Baekhyun, pelan. "Lo udah enggak apa-apa? Kan lo lagi sakit. Udah sembuh emangnya? Kok masuk sekolah?" cecar Baekhyun.

"Udah. Malah udah gak berasa apa-apa. Udah mati rasa. Tenang aja, Baek." Baekhyun yang mendengarnya merasa ngilu. Sebesar itukah pengaruh Kim Jongin dalam hidup seorang Oh Sehun?

Terdengar bunyi bel tanda masuk memecah keheningan kelas tersebut. Semua teman sekelas Sehun merasa ada yang kurang semenjak Sehun mengalami insiden di kantin itu. Sehun memang tidak seramai Baekhyun ataupun seheboh Bambam, tapi dengan berubahnya suasana hati Sehun, berubah pula suasana kelas mereka di hari Kamis ini. Hari yang seperti biasa dibuka oleh pelajaran Sejarah. Tetapi tanpa satupun perntanyaan _out of the_ _box_ super jenius yang mampu membuat sejarah terlihat menyenangkan untuk didengar meluncur dari bibir Sehun.

.

Jam istirahat pun berbunyi. Murid-murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Ada yang ke kantin, ada yang ke ruang guru, ada pula yang hanya keluar saja lalu tak berapa lama kemudian kembali masuk ke kelas.

Baekhyun lapar. Ia ingin sekali makan karena tadi pagi ia tidak sempat sarapan. Tapi Baekhyun bingung, apakah ia harus mengajak Sehun atau tidak. Mengingat mungkin saja Sehun jadi trauma pada kantin.

"Sehun… temenin aku, yuk? Ke kantin. Aku laper banget nih belum sarapan tadi pagi. Tapi kalo kamu masih gak enak badan, enggak apa-apa aku sendirian aja deh." Bahkan Baekhyun langsung membatalkan penawarannya sebelum ditanggapi sepatah kata pun oleh gadis berambut bak modell iklan shampoo itu.

"Yuk." Jawab Sehun, pelan sekali. Sampai Baekhyun menerka-nerka, barusan Sehun ngomong _yuk_ atau _gak_?

"Kok kamu diem aja? Katanya tadi laper, ayo aku temenin ke kantin." Dengan begitu, Baekhyun langsung berjalan berdampingan bersama Sehun menuju kantin. Tak lupa Baekhyun melontarkan lelucon-lelucon bodoh untuk mengehibur Sehun. Walaupun pada akhirnya malah terlihat seperti Baekhyun yang sedang stand up comedy sendirian.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di kantin. Suasana kantin sangat ramai, oh jelas. Sehun menatap nanar ke sekeliling kantin. Teringat pada kebiasannya yang selalu pergi ke kantin bersama Jongin dan menjadi pusat perhatian disini. Namun sekarang, tidak lagi. Tidak ada Jongin, dunia disekitarnya seakan menenggelamkannya dalam-dalam. Sehun rindu pada Jongin. Kedua mata sembab Sehun berpendar ke sekeliling kantin mencari sosok yang ia rindukan. Tidak sulit menemukan pemuda itu. Jongin tengah berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Ada Chanyeol, Jungkook, Suga, Ilhoon, Soojung, Amber, Bomi disana tengah tertawa bersama Jongin. Sehun baru sadar, semenjak ia berpacaran dengan Jongin, Jongin tidak pernah punya waktu untuk teman-temannya. Sehun juga baru sadar kalau ia terlalu menuntut banyak hal dari Jongin. Pantas saja jika emosi Jongin pecah tiga hari yang lalu. Benar juga ucapan Jongin, Sehun tidak bermanfaat dalam hubungan mereka. Malah, Sehun selalu menyusahkan Jongin. Susah payah Sehun menahan air matanya yang siap jatuh bebas membasahi pipinya, namun air mata itu tidak mau menurut pada Sehun ketika melihat Jongin tengah mencubiti kedua pipi Irene dan kemudian mengusak puncak kepala gadis mungil itu dengan senyum terpatri diwajahnya.

 _Ooh, udah sama Irene. Jadi yang kemarin itu sekalian kata putus, ya…_

Terlalu khusyuk memandang kearah meja yang di duduki Jongin dan teman-temannya, merenggut kesadaran Sehun dari keadaan sekitarnya yang telah mengheningkan diri bersama sejak ucapan yang Sehun kira hanya ada dalam dibenaknya nyatanya malah terlontar ke udara. Walaupun dengan volume yang tidak terdengar oleh orang satu kantin, tapi beberapa murid yang mendengar lirihan itu, sontak langsung menoleh kearah yang ditatap Sehun. Baekhyun yang habis membeli bakso pun sampai tidak jadi membawa mangkuk baksonya dan memilih berlari kearah Sehun.

"Sehun! Kamu ngeliatin apa sih? Kok nangis?!" panik Baekhyun seraya menghapus air mata Sehun dengan tissue.

"Aku baru tau, Baek. Ternyata yang kemarin bukan berantem aja, tapi sekalian diputusin…" kata Sehun susah payah karena sibuk menyembunyikan air matanya.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah yang tadi dilihat Sehun dan mendapati Jongin tengah bermesra-mesraan dengan Irene. Tangan Baekhyun mengepal otomatis.

 _Buset, si Jongin. Udah gak sayang sama nyawa kali ya!_

"Sialan juga tuh si item. Udah, entar aku yang hajar dia kalo kamu gak sanggup. Aku sanggup banget kok gantiin kamu, Hun."

Disisi lain, Jongin yang peka bahwa keadaan sekitarnya tiba-tiba hening, langsung mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati hampir seluruh pasang mata tertuju padanya. Dan yang paling mengejutkannya adalah Sehun yang tengah berdiri sekitar radius lima meter darinya dengan linangan air mata yang tengah dihapus oleh Baekhyun.

"Sehun." Jongin bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menatap Sehun dalam diam. Sementara Sehun yang dilayangkan sebuah tatapan dari Jongin langsung ketakutan dan menyeret Baekhyun untuk mejauh dari sana secepat mungkin. Jongin syok melihat Sehun yang ketakutan saat bertemu pandang dengannya.

 _Apa Sehun masih salah paham sama kejadian kemarin?_

"Jongin." Panggil Jungkook yang jengah melihat Jongin tak bertindak apapun.

"Lo gak mau ngejar Sehun? Lo butuh kasih penjelasan ke dia kali masalah kejadian saban hari." Saran Jungkook. Bukannya menanggapi, Jongin malah diam.

"Ih Jongin, minta maaf gih ke Sehun!" seru Irene, gadis yang duduk disebelah Jongin.

"Mau minta maaf gimana, dia ngeliat gue aja sekarang kayak ngeliat setan. Ketakutan." Pembelaan Jongin mendapat toyoran gratis di kepalanya dari Soojung.

"Ya elo sih! Pake ngamuk segala, serem lagi. Gue aja yang waktu itu ngeliat dari jauh ngeri. Apalagi Sehun, bodoh." Amuk Soojung.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam, ikut sumbang suara. "Lo gak kasian apa sama Sehun? Dia kan berubah jadi nyebelin juga karena lo nya aja gak tau diri."

"Maksud lo?" Tanya Jongin dengan tampang bodohnya, muak juga kalau terus dikata-katai oleh orang-orang disekitar. Padahal kan menurut Jongin tidak sepenuhnya salah dia.

"Lo sibuk banget kan akhir-akhir ini. Sampe gak mikirin orang-orang disekitar lo. Kalo di chat cuma di read doang, ketemu disapa kadang disenyumin balik aja enggak." Jelas Suga. Jongin terdiam, mencerna penjelasan dari Suga.

"Jongin, Sehun itu juga butuh lo perhatiin. Makanya dia jadi nyebelin kayak gitu. Masih untung dia tuh masih mau usaha cari perhatian sama lo, coba kalo dia cari perhatiannya sama orang lain? Mampus lo kenyang sama penyesalan." Amber pun ikut serta dalam acara menyadarkan Jongin kali ini.

"Lo tau gak kalo Sehun sebulan yang lalu gagal audisi buat lomba piano yang dari dulu dia incer? Mrs. Cla gak mau ngelolosin dia buat ikut audisi karena permainan piano Sehun dinilai jelek sama dia." Chanyeol jeda sebentar untuk melihat ekspresi Jongin. Seperti dugaannya, Jongin terlihat kaget. Lalu Chanyeol pun melanjutkan, "Jelas, lo pasti gak tau. Lo tau itu gara-gara apa? Lo gak ada sekalipun kasih dia semangat. Padahal lo tau, sumber perhatian buat dia datengnya cuma dari elo." Kini giliran Chanyeol yang mengabsen satu per satu kesalahan Jongin.

"Sesibuk apapun Sehun sama kegiatan dia yang seabrek di OSIS, dia masih ngeluangin waktunya buat elo. Tapi coba liat elo, lo belom maju jadi Ketua OSIS aja, bahkan udah bikin satu sekolah gerah sama elo." Tambah Jungkook dengan ganas.

Irene yang tidak ingin menambah kekacauan di pikiran Jongin, memilih untuk mengatakan, "Sehun itu gadis baik-baik, Jongin. Kamu udah bisa dapetin dia itu berarti kamu udah menang dari sekian ratus cowok yang berebut dapetin cewek baik diluar sana. Coba deh kamu pikir, Sehun bener-bener nyebelin atau engga?"

Jongin tercenung. Benar juga, semuanya sekarang terlihat memang seperti salah dia sepenuhnya. Dari awal pacaran, sesibuk apapun Sehun, dia tidak pernah melewatkan hari-hari bersejarah untuk Jongin, contoh kecilnya seperti ketika Jongin bertanding melawan sekolah sebagai saingan terberat mereka dalam kejuaraan futsal tingkat kota, Sehun merelakan waktunya untuk datang menyemangati Jongin, padahal Sehun sudah memiliki janji resmi menghadiri rapat bulanan salah satu seksi bidang OSIS.

Lalu, ketika Jongin mengabaikan gadis itu, Sehun selalu memberikan waktu untuk Jongin menenangkan dirinya. Atau saat Jongin tengah jatuh dalam suatu hal, Sehun akan selalu ada disitu menyemangatinya.

 _Sial, semuanya benar-benar salah dirinya yang tidak tahu diri. Astaga!_

"Kejar Jongin kalo lo gak mau nyesel. _Make it up to her_ , _go_!" Soojung menepuk-nepuk pundak Jongin, memberikan semangat untuk pemuda yang berstatus sebagai sepupunya itu.

"Lo pasti bisa buat seimbangin antara semua yang lo jalanin. Tinggal lo sendiri yang atur prioritas seadil-adilnya." Ilhoon yang sedari tadi memilih untuk diam, turut memotivasi Jongin.

"Buruan Jongin! Entar kalo lo diem doang disini, siapa tau di pertigaan koridor Sehunnya direbut sama Kak Seungri!" hasut Bomi memanas-manasi Jongin. Dan dengan itu Jongin bangkit untuk mencari Sehun. Tapi sayangnya

 _KRING_! _KRING_!

Petugas pengendali bel sepertinya tidak bisa diajak untuk berkompromi. Bel masuk jam pelajaran keenam pun berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. Tak kalah nyaring dari suara gelak tawa teman-temannya yang menertawai dirinya. Dan, habis ini dikelas Jongin diadakan ulangan fisika dan sial bagi Jongin ia belum sama sekali menyentuh buku fisika.

Well, fisika berarti Sehun untuk Jongin. Sehun lah tutor pribadinya dalam pelajaran ini, karena Jongin sedang merenggang dengan Sehun itu berarti _time to say goodbye to me from physics_ , _shit_! Umpat Jongin dalam hatinya.

.

"Baek… Jongin beneran mutusin aku. Aku gimana dong! Aku kan sayang sama dia, tapi dia gitu sama aku. Padahal aku engga marah sama dia. Tapi dia malah udah punya cewe lain!" tangis Sehun pecah. Untung tidak ada siapa-siapa disini kecuali mereka berdua dan Puffy, si anjing gembul yang lucu milik sekolah. Ya, mereka berdua membolos pelajaran seni musik. Lebih tepatnya, Baekhyun menemani Sehun membolos dan menangis disini, ditaman belakang sekolah.

"Sssh, udah apa Sehun. Cowok kayak Jongin mah ditangisin, sayang-sayang air mata kamunya. Mubadzir tau!" nasihat Baekhyun yang sebenarnya tidak membantu, sih.

"Dia gak tau apa! Aku kan kayak gitu karena dianya juga yang mulai duluan! Dasar cowok gak peka, nyebelin banget sih. Capek tau gak aku. Masa aku dibilang gak berguna jadi pacar!? Jahat ih dia mah, aku kan pacarnya bukan pembantunya. Kalo pembantunya gak berguna ya gak papa dipecat! Masa aku pacarnya cuma gara-gara minta jalan doang langsung dipecat juga jadi pacar!" omel Sehun panjang lebar dengan tersedak-sedak air matanya sendiri. Aduh, Baekhyun jadi tidak tega. Susah, Sehun sama Jongin dari awal pacaran langsung keluar semua sih pakai perasaan. Jadi giliran kayak gini sakit banget, kan.

"Yaudah, sekarang kamu maunya gimana sama Jongin?" Tanya Baekhyun putus asa.

"Ah ya gatau! Kamu dicurhatin juga gak ngasih solusi apa-apa! Udah ah, aku mau ke UKS aja. Kamu terserah mau kemana!" Sehun meninggalkan Baekhyun yang melongo kearahnya.

 _Lah nih anak ya udah ditemenin ngebolos, malah marah- marahin gua!? Ampun, sabar Baekhyun, sabar._

Karena sudah terlanjur membolos satu jam pelajaran, sekalian saja Baekhyun membolos dua jam pelajaran penuh. Baekhyun tidak menyusul Sehun ke UKS, melainkan ke perpustakaan. Karena sesungguhnya tidur di perpustakaan lebih nikmat ketimbang tidur di UKS dengan suara rumpi para gadis anggota geng yang suka membolos.

.

Jongin melempar tas nya ke sembarang arah. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas Kasur dan berteriak frustasi. Tak peduli jika orang rumah akan mendengarnya. Benaknya terpenuhi oleh Sehun yang terus-terusan menatapnya takut kala mereka berpapasan atau ada kontak mata. Jongin bersumpah ia tidak bermaksud marah kepada Sehun saat itu. Ia hanya terlalu stress dengan beban di pikirannya, makanya dia jadi galak seperti itu. Apalagi Sehun memperparah suasana hatinya, astaga! Ia tidak sengaja membentak Sehun. Kalau begini caranya, benar-benar tak ada harapan untuk hubungannya dan Sehun. Dua hari semenjak kejadian di kantin yang terakhir, Jongin belum berhasil menjelaskan semuanya pada Sehun. Dan besok ada hari dimana par calon ketua OSIS akan melaksanakan debat penentuan. Astaga Jongin belum punya materi apapun! Habislah riwayat Jongin dipanggung debat besok.

Jongin merogoh saku celananya, mengetikkan beberapa karakter diatas layar ponselnya dan kemudian menunggu seseorang yang dihubunginya untuk menerima panggilannya.

" _Hallo_?"

"Kak Mino?"

" _Jongin_? _Kenapa nelfon malem-malem_?"

"Kak, saya mau ngomong sesuatu sekarang juga. Bisa ketemu sebentar?"

" _Oh_? _Bisa_. _Kamu mau ketemuan dimana_? _Kasih tau aja_ , _nanti saya kesana_."

"Oke, sorry kak ganggu malem-malem."

" _Santai aja_ ~"

Jongin yang memulai semua kekacauan ini, maka ia juga yang harus menyelesaikannya. Jongin sudah memikirkan semunya baik-baik. Sebelum semunya menjadi semakin keruh, lebih baik saat ini atau tidak sama sekali dan penyesalan menghantuinya.

.

Hari H debat calon ketua OSIS periode baru. Semua murid sudah memasukin lapangan indoor sekolah mereka dan satu per satu memenuhi kursi di tribun yang ada. Terlihat Im Nayeon sang penanggung jawab seksi acara tengah mondar-mandir mengatur kesiapan dari semua pihak yang terkait acara sacral bagi sekolah mereka ini. Ada pula Soojung, penanggung jawab seksi Publikasi, Humas, Desain dan Dokumentasi yang tengah mebagi-bagi tugas kepada anak buahnya untuk mendokumentasikan jalannya acara sebagus mungkin demi laporan pertanggung jawaban kepada sekolah, yayasan, dan inti Majelis Perwakilan kelas yang _excellent_. Para kandidat calon ketua OSIS pun tengah mematangkan kembali visi dan misi mereka bersama tim sukes masing-masing. Debat akan dimulai lima belas menit lagi. Tapi Sehun yang sedari tadi mencari keberadaan Jongin di ruangan itu terlihat gelisah karena tak menemukan batang hidung pemuda yang entah apa statusnya sekarang bagi dirinya.

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya, "Baekhyun, sebentar ya. Aku mau ke toilet dulu. Kamu jangan kemana-mana, disini aja, okay!" Baekhyun mengangguk malas. _Dasar tuan putri_!

Sehun berlari keluar lapangan indoor. Ia menabrak beberapa murid lainnya, ada yang kesal dan ada juga yang merasa keruntuhan rezeki karena ditabrak oleh Sehun. Sehun mencari Jongin. Ia harus bertemu dengan Jongin. Debat akan dimulai tapi Jongin belum juga menampakkan dirinya, dia bisa di diskualifikasi!

 _Brugh_!

"Sehun?"

"Kak Mino!?" jerit Sehun.

"Kamu ngapain disini? Debat udah mau mulai loh. Nanti kalo gak ada di aula debat, kamu bisa di alfa absennya."

"iya iya, aku tau! Tapi Jongin belum dateng! Kakak liat Jongin enggak!?" seru Sehun tergesa. Mino yang ditanyain seperti itu, hanya menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Loh kakak kok diem aja?! Kakak liat Jongin enggak, kak!?" cecar Sehun tak sabaran.

"Sehun, dengerin saya, ya? Jongin udah ngundurin diri jadi kandidat ketua OSIS tadi malam dia menghadap ke saya."

"HAH!? DEMI APA!?" seru Sehun kaget bukan main. Tidak, tidak mungkin Jongin melakukan hal senekat ini! Itu artinya ia melanggar aturan yang tertera dalam buku undang-undang MPK/OSIS di sekolah mereka, kalau sampai kesiswaan tahu, Jongin bisa diskors! Oh, tidak!

"Yaudah, makasih ya kak! Aku cari Jongin dulu! Kakak udah kasih tau ke panelis dari pihak guru tentang masalah ini? Kalau belum, jangan dikasih tau, ya, kak!" dengan begitu Sehun langsung berlari meninggalkan Mino yang belum sempat memberi tanggapanya.

"Sehun, sehun. Lucu banget kamu sama Jongin. Sayang aja Jonginnya bego." Mino menggelengkan kepalanya. _Dasar abg jaman sekarang_.

.

Setelah mengerahkan kekuatan berlarinya yang sudah paling cepat, Sehun akhirnya menemukan Jongin. Jongin tengah berdiri didepan lokernya. Tiba-tiba saja nyali Sehun langsung ciut melihat bahu tegap milik Jongin. Sehun masih takut dengan tatapan Jongin. Tapi demi nama baik pemuda itu, ia harus menghampirinya sekarang.

"Sehun!?" Jongin berjengit kaget ketika mendapati Sehun berdiri dihadapannya tepat ketika ia membalikkan badannya.

"J-jongin… A-anu, itu… maaf, maaf aku engga mau gangguin kamu kok, serius! Aku mau ngomong lima menit aja, abis itu aku, aku bakal pergi! Sumpah deh, sumpah! Aku "

 _Grep_.

Jongin menarik Sehun untuk didekap, "Kamu mau ngomong satu jam juga bakal aku dengerin. Asal jangan kemana-mana lagi abis itu." Sehun terkejut bukan main tentu saja ketika Jongin tiba-tiba menariknya kedalam sebuah dekapan hangat yang ia rindukan.

" _I'm so sorry_ , Sehun. _I_ _really_ _am_. _I love you_ , _I really do_." Ucap Jongin, tulus tepat ditelinga Sehun.

Sehun yang awalnya ragu untuk membalas pelukan tiba-tiba Jongin, akhirnya melakukannya. Ia meremat kedua pinggang Jongin. Dan menangis di dada bidang Jongin.

"Kamu jahat… _You have no idea how worthless you made me feel_." Lirih Sehun sedikit tak jelas karena bercambur isakkan dan teredam oleh dada Jongin.

" _I know_. _It was my fault_. _I'm sorry_ ," tangan Jongin terangkat untuk mengelus punggung Sehun yang bergetar akibat isakan nya.

Tangis Sehun semakin menjadi, Jongin yakin itu karena kemeja yang ia kenakan semakin terasa basah. Jongin mengarahkan bibirnya untuk menemui telinga Sehun, " _Do you remember uril bichudeon taeyang,_ "

" _Neolpgo pureun bada machi eojecheoreom_ ,"

Medengar Sehun yang ikut menyanyikan lagu mereka bersamanya, Jongin melepas pelukannya dan membawa Sehun untuk menatap matanya. Tatapan mata yang selalu Sehun sukai, namun akhir-akhir ini sedikit menyeramkan untuk dilihat. Tapi kali ini, tatapan itu kembali seperti tatapan yang dulu-dulu. Tatapan yang menyejukkan dan membuat Sehun senang menyelami oniks malam itu lebih dalam.

Tangan Jongin terangkat untuk mengelus pipi Sehun, " _Sigani meomchwobeorin gieok geu soge_ …"

" _CIEEEEEEE AKHIRNYA BAIKAN!"_

" _AWWW CAKETOS KITA MAU DEBAT AJA MINTA DOA RESTU DULU NIH SAMA CALON!"_

" _ASIK KANTIN SEKARANG UDAH GAK DALAM MODE TEGANG LAGI!"_

" _JANGAN BERANTEM LAGI YAAAAAAAAA, KITA KANGEN MOMENT KALIAN LOOHHH!"_

Entah sejak kapan anak-anak itu berdiri disana, Sehun tidak peduli. Yang ia tahu, sekarang Jonginnya kembali padanya. Sorak sorai heboh di koridor itu seakan memekakkan telinga Jongin, akhirnya Jongin memilih untuk menulikan pendengarannya.

"Kamu tau? Aku sayang banget sama kamu. Maafin Jongin yang kemarin-kemarin ya, Jongin yang sekarang udah introspeksi diri, kok. Sehun mau, kan, kita kayak dulu lagi?" Tanya Jongin dengan senyum menawannya yang mampu menyihir perempuan manapun.

"Mau… Tapi aku mau tanya dulu, kamu kenapa ngundurin diri dari calon ketua OSIS?" Jongin tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

# _flashback_ #

 _Jongin menunggu kedatangan Mino di taman kota. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk memilih pilihan yang ini. Ya, iya yakin. Demi Sehun, Jongin tidak ingin melepaskan Sehun. Itu sama saja ia harus mencari cara agar Sehun tidak jengah dengannya. Dan cara itu dimulai dari keputusan terbesar ini._

" _Jongin?" Mino yang menenteng helm nya, menghampiri Jongin yang terduduk di bangku taman._

 _Jongin berdiri untuk menghadap Mino, "Kak Mino."_

" _Mau ngomong apa? Langsung aja. Soalnya abis ini saya mau ke sekolah buat ngecek persiapan debat besok. Gimana, udah siap?" Kata Mino_

" _Eung, anu kak, saya mau ngomong," gagu Jongin. Aduh mampus nih gue! Setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membulatkan nyalinya, Jongin melanjutkan, "Saya mau mengundurukan diri dari kandidat calon ketua OSIS, Kak." Final Jongin membuat Mino syok setengah mati ditempatnya._

" _Lo bercanda, Jong. Gak lucu, asli."_

" _Saya gak bercanda, Kak. Saya serius. Saya mau ngundurin diri karena saya udah mikirin ini baik-baik, kayaknya saya belum siap buat memimpin organisasi sewah OSIS ini. Apalagi partner OSIS kedepannya, MPK diketuai sama orang kayak Junhoe. Saya ngerasa ciut kak, dibanding sama June. Saya gak punya pengalaman apa-apa, saya cuma ngerti caranya giring bola ke gawang sama caranya dapet nilai jelek." Jelas Jongin panjang lebar._

 _Sebelum sempat Mino menyanggah penjelasannya, Jongin keburu melanjutkan, "Lagian, masih banyak hal yang takutnya saya tinggalin gitu aja padahal hal itu yang mampu membuat seorang Kim Jongin yang berdiri di depan kakak ini. Saya tipe orang yang akan berat disatu hal, susah buat balance nya. Karena itu kak, saya milih mundur sekarang karena saya rasa empat orang lainnya lebih pantes dari saya. Maafin saya, kak."_

" _Dasar, bego. Gue milih elo karena gue percaya elo bisa, tapi lo malah bilang lo cuma tau gimana caranya dapet nilai jelek. Gue gak mau nanti supervisi OSIS tiap bulannya dapet rata-rata C. Ahahaha, gue udah nebak lo bakal lebih milih futsal. Dan Sehun, lo mau perjuangin dia. Iya, kan?" goda Mino seraya menoyor bahu Jongin yang sukses membuat Jongin hampir oleng dari berdirinya._

" _Yaudah, gapapa. Kalo itu emang udah keputusan final lo, gue bisa bilang apa?" tandas Mino akhirnya. Jongin menghela nafas lega. "Makasih kak! Yes, engga jadi debat!"_

" _Eh tapi inget! Lo harus tetep debat besok, enak aja gak jadi debat! Gue tebas leher lo kalo lo sampe gak dateng besok. Prosedur nya harus tetep lo ikutin sampe selesai."_

" _Yah, sialan. Gue belum siapin apa-apa, Kak. Gue niatnya mau nyelesaiin masalah gue sama Sehun pas orang lagi pada nonton debat." Mino menaikkan alisnya sebelah, tanda ia tak mengerti._

" _Atau, gimana kalo waktu debat di undur aja!? Gue pinjem waktunya sebentar buat memperbaikin masalah gue sama Sehun."_

" _Lima belas menit gue kasih, cukup?" Jongin dengan sumringah menjawab, "CUKUP!"_

" _Oke, lima belas menit. Bawa Sehun nonton debat lo dan pastiin dia yang teriakkin nama lo paling kenceng!" tantang Mino._

 _Jongin menyunggingkan seringai nakalnya, "Deal."_

# _flashback end_ #

Apapun alasannya untuk memilih keputusan itu intinya, karena ia tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahannya lagi. Karena ia ingin Sehun tahu, bahwa dirinya rela melepaskan apapun asalkan Sehun tetap menjadi Sehunnya.

Sehun menatap Jongin polos, menunggu kekasihnya itu untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Jongin tersenyum lalu mengecup puncak kepala Sehun, lalu menjawab pertanyaannya, "Karena aku sayang sama kamu."

Dan begitulah akhirnya, Jongin dan Sehun kembali menjalian pertalian kasih mereka. Memulai semuanya kembali dari awal, menyiapkan ratusan agenda-agenda penting untuk dilalui bersama selama mereka mampu.

 _Kecuali untuk Debat yang tiga menit lagi akan dimulai, Jongin harus melaluinya sendiri tapi tentu saja, dengan Sehun yang meneriakkan namanya paling keras diantara yang lainnya._

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

HALLO SAYANG-SAYANGKU! HOW ARE Y'ALL DOING?

YAAA KEMBALI LAGI NIH BERSAMA DAIPU DENGAN FF ONESHOT YANG ( sialnya ) PANJANG BANGET TERUS KAYAKNYA FAIL ABIS DEH HUHUHUHU AMPUNI DAIPUNYA YAAA READERS T_T

Most of all, I'd like to say my deepest apology. Yah, gue sadar gue jahat banget karena gue main ngilang gitu aja meninggalkan semua ff-ff gue tanpa ada kejelasan : ( maafin ya sayang-sayangku : (

Curhat bentar dong, boleh ya? Bolehin dong huhuhu ;_; Setahun kemarin daipu lagi sibuk-sibuknya ngejar nilai, ngejar target akademis sama osis juga waduh banyak banget deh rasa-rasanya 24/7 tuh kayak kurang banget. Boro-boro buat nyelesaiin ff-ff disini, buat tidur aja ampun-ampunan : ( highschool membunuhku x_x

Dan seakan gak cukup penderitaan gue di masalah waktu, laptop gue rusak(( lagi ))! Alhasil data gue yg ke back up cuman setengah, dan gara-gara itu gue mental breakdown banget sampe otak gue kayaknya kalo diajak buat ngayal-ngayal langsung berasap imajiner gitu omg : ' ) #gak

Ya intinya, ff ini adalah ff coba-coba buat balikin feels nulis gue yang udah mulai ada secercah harapan ( cuih, bahasanya-_- ) yang ide ceritanya udah daipu sampein di a/n diatas dan featuring kisah nyata yang baru-baru ini daipu alami, disini sih dibikin sweet ending soalnya mana sanggup liat ayah Jongin sama bunda Sehun gak akur : ' ) AHAHAHA tapi kalo kenyataannya daipu mah enggak sedrama ini terus miris udahannya doi gak sweety kayak penokohan Jongin diatas, terus doi beneran naik jadi ketua OSIS : ' ) WKWKWKWK SEDIH AQ. #curcolpartdua

YAUDAH SEGITU AJA DEHHHH NANTI PANJANGAN CURHATAN GUE DARIPADA FF NYA WKWKWK FYI, UDAH 330+ WORDS LOH IKI CURHATAN! AKU PAMIT YA TEMAN-TEMAN! JANGAN LUPA REVIEW NYAAAAA! OH IYA SEKALIAN, MOHON DOA NYA DAIPU LAGI UAS NIH SEMOGA NILAI DAIPU NAIK YAAAA, AAMIIN!

p.s : A versus O Chapter 7 is on going, should I continue or better I discontinue?

p.s.s : HURT mau dilanjut engga genqs? : ' )

p.s.s.s : yang mau kasih saran ide cerita buat KaiHun seriesnya, boleh banget! : D Tinggalkan jejak aja yap di kolom review :3

 _12:03pm, 05/12/15 with luvs :_

 _-piwdaipu-_


End file.
